Grace O'Neill
by PeanutbutterandLolliepops
Summary: Grace is a swimmer for the US team. Who is she? And how does she know everyone at the SGC? 2nd chapter has some language, Jack and Sam, Daniel and Janet, Cam and Grace, Cassie and Other.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is an AU. Jack is Brig. General, Sam is Lt. Colonel, Danny is here, Teal'c is doing his thing with the Jaffa. Season- 9. Janet is still here, cause it is AU and I can do that! Grace is around 27. Also I came up with this during swim practice, I was bored and I thought up this story line.

Disclaimer- I do not own or have rights to either Stargate or the Olympic Games

------------

I woke up in my parents' house and rolled over to check what time it was; the clock read 11:30 pm.

"Damn," I said to myself. I'd been training in Hong Kong for the past month; I wasn't back on mountain time yet. So now it felt like almost noon to me.

I rolled out of bed and called Dad at work - I knew he'd still be there finishing all the paperwork he suffered through as base commander. No doubt Mom was also somewhere on base, or even off-world.

I knew about the Stargate program. I had since I was like 18. When my parents both joined the program I was away at college and training for swimming.

When I couldn't reach Dad, I didn't worry that much - he could be anywhere on base and just not have answered.

I had very interesting parents. Both Air Force, and heroes to anyone who knew about the project. Sam Carter O'Neill and Jack O'Neill had a kid who had no interest in the military but was a swimmer for the USA team.

After I got out of bed I stretched out and felt my very sore muscles; yeah, I needed to get in the pool before I got out of whack. I quickly packed my swim bag and grabbed my keys to drive over to the base. They had a pool and I'd put a bunch of equipment in it so I could use it as a training pool.

When I approached the gate I flashed my ID card and parked next to Dad's truck. My truck was bigger and faster than his. His Ford F-350 was no match for my Dodge SRT 10 (_A/N- this is a really cool truck! it is the normal Dodge 1500 but with a viper engine in it so it goes really fast!_).

I walked into the base and headed straight for Mom's lab. "Mom!"

"Is that you, Grace?"

"Yeah; I woke up - still not back to the time in the States."

"Oh that's too bad. But it's good to see you healthy and well."

Mom looked at me. I had Dad's brown hair with her blue eyes. It might be immodest, but I knew I was a beautiful woman. One of the reasons that at big meets my face was all over the news.

I was a very powerful woman as well. Just looking at me, my shoulders were almost as big as Teal'c's, I had a well defined six pack, my leg muscles flexed as I walked and my arms were also well defined. This was my standard; best, strongest, fastest, quickest, at everything I did. That was one of the traits I'd gotten from my parents being military minds, best at what you do. That I was.

"Yeah, I am a bit sore, I figured I could put the pool I made Dad put in to good use. I got some new toys I want to try so some Airmen are bringing them down from my truck."

"That's a good idea. But before you swim you should go find your Dad. He's locked in his office, and would love to see you again. Cause it is nice to see your own daughter in person, not just on TV."

With that I left to find Dad in his office. When I got there, there were many scared Airmen and workers who needed him but he was in a bad mood so they were waiting to avoid his wrath. They reminded me of the Press who had never done a big meet who were scared to meet the swimmers who were #1 and #2 in the world. Or the poor new swimmers who had just started with the team when they heard the sets for warm up. Haha their faces were always great!

When I got to the door, a doctor who was waiting for him to settle down said, "Be-careful; he's in a really bad mood, he has to do all his paperwork and I heard his daughter's missing. She's no longer in Hong Kong training, she just disappeared."

"Oh, don't worry; after I see him he'll be in a much better mood, Hell he might even order you all down to the pool deck cause he can." The one thing Dad loved to do was show me off. Whenever I was on base he would parade me around.

"I wouldn't be so sure," the doctor warned before I knocked on the door.

"_What do you want_?" yelled my Dad. No wonder these poor people were so scared.

I smirked; this was going to be good. Before I shouted back, I turned to the doctor I'd talked to earlier and said, "Watch and learn."

"Well, I want to see my Daddy cause I just got back from Hong Kong and wanted to tell him I beat almost all my records from Athens and have been named number one in the world now, but if my Daddy doesn't want to see me I just go away in my new Dodge SRT 10 and go swim somewhere else until my Daddy is ready to see me."

The doctors around me gasped. One said, "I thought you looked like someone I'd seen on TV!"

Just then the door flung open and there was my Dad hugging me fiercely like he hadn't seen me in a long time - which was true.

When he stopped hugging me, he jumped into how he'd thought I was missing and stuff that was on the news. I loved how I could do that. I had an Asgard transporter to send me to my room at my dad's house. The press never know. I love being an O'Neill.

My dad kept rambling on about things he'd seen and all that stuff when he stopped and stared at me.

"What?"

"You said you'd drive away in a Dodge SRT 10! I cannot believe you have a bigger truck than I do! You're number one in the world! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah well; I got a sponsorship with Dodge so I said I'd drive that car. And thank you; I still can't believe I'm number one in the world. I'm really not that good."

"So why are you here? You should be sleeping ... unless you picked up your mother's sleep habits."

"I'm here because I want to swim. When I got up I was really sore, so I want to work the hurt out. And I'm up because I'm still on Hong Kong time."

"Okay, so you know how to get to the pool deck. You can put together all the doohickies you _made _Hammond buy for that pool of yours, right?"

"Yeah, I can and Uncle George could never say no to me."

I left then to head down to the pool - all the people who wanted to talk to Dad left to go back to their jobs. I reached the locker room and went in and changed into one of my practice suits. Then went to hop in the pool and start warming up.

----------

One hour later:

----------

I was in the middle of my set when I felt someone watching me. When I took a breath I looked in his direction. Yup he was staring at me. He must have been surprised to find someone swimming so late at night. Or was it now morning? Who really knows.

Well, he watched me as I continued to swim. After being known all over the world you got used to people looked at you. He was studying me, people often did that with me and the rest of the team. If someone sees us out swimming, they watch us - we never really know why they are so entranced with how we move through the water.

I took the last few pulls until I reached the wall then looked straight at him. With a smirk I got from my Dad I said, "Ya know; people normally get in the pool and swim - not just stare at the water."

"I ... uh ... um ... yeah I was just about to," the man stuttered.

Now it was my turn to watch.

He put his towel down and pulled off his shirt followed by his sweats. Board shorts. Figures, I've heard that Jammers are so tight most guys can't stand them. But if you don't get them tight they fall while you're swimming and that's not good. He was very well toned, very hot. Yup he was on a SG team. I wondered which one. When he turned around I turned back to the pool trying to hide the smirk on my face.

He slipped into the lane next to mine. "Hi; I'm Cameron Mitchell."

"Grace; nice to meet you Cameron."

"You can call me Cam, I prefer that."

"Okay, Cam. So, what team are you on?"

God, he had great eyes. One of the many reasons I had these goggles made for me. The color scheme is normal, but no one can see my eyes.

"I'm the new leader of SG-1."

Ah. He took Dad's place.

"So you know Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Jack then?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to know them slowly. They all have such a connection I feel like an outsider."

"Yeah, they are really close. And I know what you mean. Jack and Sam can like look at each other and know what the other one is thinking. It drives me crazy!"

"So, how do you know them? I mean, I haven't seen you around base but I feel like I've met you before or seen you somewhere."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You might have seen the thing on the news about a swimmer disappearing from Hong Kong and the Olympic trials?"

"Yeah; I did hear something from the General about that. I think that was his reason for being in such a bad mood."

I laughed. "Yeah, he gets like that about me."

"Wait; that was you?"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you my whole name. I'm Grace Catherine O'Neill. Sam and Jack are my parents."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I never knew they had a kid."

"Here I am!"

--------------

Cam's POV:

----------

"Here I am!"

Wow! This was their kid. She was an Olympic swimmer. She had such a toned body! I'd seen her on TV, she was hot!

'Calm down Mitchell! She's an O'Neill - she's Sam's and the Generals kid. If I touched her or they see me looking at her wrong they could send me God knows where!'

"Well, I'd love to talk more, but I have to finish up my work-out. How 'bout we grab breakfast once we're both done?"

Was she asking me out? Maybe she was.

"Sure, I can wait for you to finish, I just wanted to get some work-out time. Teal'c is off-world and Jackson is sleeping, I think."

"Do you normally work out in the early mornings?"

She even had the General's smirk!

"Well ... I couldn't sleep."

"Ah! Well, you swim like you wanted - I can do some dry land stuff. I'm done with my work- out."

"Okay; I won't be long."

Then I had to start swimming - I couldn't look at her beautiful face without thinking about what her Dad might do to me.

She started as well. Long strokes, she glided though the water.

--------

Grace's POV:

---------

'Okay, this guy's was hot!' I thought as I started to swim once again. I kept swimming until he stopped.

"Okay; I'm all done."

"K; meet ya outside the locker rooms in ten?"

"Sure."

With that I pulled myself out of the pool with my cap off as well as my goggles. He was staring at me again. I picked my towel up, wrapped it around me and walked into the locker rooms with Cameron still standing on the deck.

Once in the locker room, I rinsed off and tried to get the smell of chlorine off of my body. Then got into jeans and my TEAM USA sweatshirt. My long brown hair was almost dry because I used a blow-dryer. After one more check in the mirror, I walked outside to see Cam waiting for me deep in thought.

"Hey Cam, ready to go? I'm starving!"

"Yeah; me too."

I glanced at what he was wearing; BDU's. He was on base so it made sense - he still looked hot.

We made our way down to the commissary without talking to each other. Once there I glanced over the choices, trying to find something in my diet. No such luck. "What the hell!" I said as I grabbed a piece of cake.

Cam was laughing as he took eggs and sausage for himself.

"What?" I said as we sat down to eat.

"Are you on some crazy diet that doesn't include cake?"

"If you don't tell I won't," I said with a wink. He laughed again.

We started talking about random things. Sharing stories of SG-1, and what not. The tone was light and flirty. Cam was making fun of my hands while holding them to ask see them better when he stopped mid sentence.

"What?" I asked.

I turned to see what he was looking at.

Then I understood.

"Hi daddy!"

----------

Review! please!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-_ Hello every one here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it, the next one should be posted soon as well. I have more time to write now! Aussie73 Beta'd this!

_-----------_

_"Hi Daddy!"_

-----------

"Hi Grace," Jack said in a light tone, than in a harsher tone, "Mitchell."

Jack was pissed off! He came in to the commissary for some Jello for he and Sam, and before he could get the Jello he sees this! Lt. Colonel Mitchell, holding the hand of his **_only_** daughter! He had given the of SG-1 to this guy, cause he asked for it and Jack wanted to spend more time with Sam. If Sam was not in command then she did not have to go through the gate as much. But now this guy had crossed the line. He did not like the picture of his only daughter holding anyone's hand who was not family!

"General, sir, uh I...um... this is not what it looks like!" Cameron spit out.

"Then what is it Colonel?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Chill out! I am not 13 any more! Yes I am your only daughter, but I am an adult! Cam has not done anything you think he has! Don't you dare take away his new job, then you and mom would be back where you guys where! Now go get your Jello and go rant to Mom."

"Right, I always forget you can do that," Jack said then went to get the Jello and left them as they were.

"He always forgets that," Grace mumbled.

"What just happened?"

"Well, I have the Ancient gene like my Dad. I have the full gene, so I can read the mind of anyone who has the Ancient gene, and Ancients' minds as well. I am the next form of the Ancients."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, when do you have to go back?"

"Um, I have no idea!"

"K, So."

"So?"

'Just ask her!' Mitchell said to himself! "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Grace smiled one of her 100 watt smiles that she got from her mom. "I would love that."

"SG-1 is grounded until everything goes through. So how about tonight?"

"Sounds great!"

"I'll pick you up at 1700? Where are you staying?"

"1700 is great, I am staying with my parents. Don't worry they won't be home."

"Sweet, see you later!"

"See you!"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

I sat back and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. Swam, I'm at home, saw mom and dad, and met a great guy! I finished my cake and went off to find Daniel and Teal'c.

I walked down the halls to Daniel's lab. "Daniel!"

"Hey Grace! How are you?"

"I'm great! It's so good to be back in my own country! Yeah I love practising my Mandarin, but here I have people who are my height! I'm swimming great! By the time the big meet comes, I will be able to shatter all of my best times. Cause now I can swim faster than just about all of the world records. I might have some trouble with a couple races but, if I break my best times than I should be bringing home some golds, hopefully."

"Wow! That's great! All of us are going to try to get there so we can watch you swim!"

"Sweet!"

Then I felt my pocket vibrating and 'The Simpsons' theme song fills the air.

I pulled out my phone and see it is Frank, the best gay friend I could ever wish for! "Frank!"

_"Hey Gracie. Next week the team has a promo. in DC. You will be there right?"_

"Yeah, hold on."

"Daniel, when is the dinner?"

"Week from tomorrow, so next Thursday."

"Yeah I am going to be there the whole week! Bye Danny!"

_"Who is Danny?"_

"My parents' friend."

_"Oh! You mean the doctor with the Ph.D in being hot?"_

"It is not in being hot, and he has two, and yes Daniel Jackson. Frank, as I told you before he is married."

_"Lucky girl! So I'm guessing you're back home?"_

"Yup! Later I have to tell you about this guy I'm going out with tonight!"

_"OOOOOO! Tell me, tell me!"_

"I will, after the date."

_"Bitch!"_

"Damn Straight, Queer!"

"Grace O'Neill, why do you say Queer, when you are not talking to any one?"

"Hey T, I'm talking to my friend."

"Is he this Queer? As in 'Queer Eye for The Straight Guy'?"

"T, ya need to stop watching Bravo!"

_"OMG! I love that show! You know a guy named T?"_

"Yeah I do Frank and don't you have shopping to do?"

_"Yeah I do! Bye Love you!"_

"Love you!"

click-

"Why did you call me Frank?"

"Ugh, I was talking to my friend Frank."

"Indeed... Do you love him as you say, because my understanding of the word Queer is that he would not love you but a man."

"Teal'c, he's my team mate and like best friend. We love each other like a brother and sister would, so we say Love you at the end cos' we like to."

"Indeed."

I walked off to go find something to do. It was around 7:30 in the morning and I had a whole day before my date with Cam!

_**"SG-1 to the briefing room ASAP!"**_

Dad's voice echoed through the halls. Then I got an idea!

I made my way up to Dad's office. In the briefing room they were watching something on the projector so no-one could see into the office. 'Perfect,' I thought.

I got onto Dad's computer and started to look through the files. I looked through them till I found the one I wanted. 'Yes; he hasn't deleted my game yet!' Then u started to play when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Jack?"_

"Grandpa George! I haven't talked to you in a while - how are you? How are the girls?"

_"Grace! Good to hear your voice! What was all that about you being missing from Hong Kong? I'm fine, so are the girls - they can't wait to see you swim."_

"They should come to the games! Yeah, I wanted to come home so I beamed myself out and into my dad's house. Then called my coach and told him I went home."

_"Ah, very well. The girls would love that! I'll talk to you about that later. Grace, why are you answering your Dad's phone?"_

"Cause it rang. He's in a briefing and I was playing on his computer."

_"Got it. Well, I need to talk to him so can you go get him for me?"_

"Sure thing! Hold on."

I opened the door to see all of SG-1 and Grandpa Jacob!

"Grandpa!"

"Hi Gracie. I herd about your new placement. My little girl is number one, just like her mother."

"Yup."

"Wait! What?"

"Cam, I was named number one in the world before I 'disappeared' from Hong Kong."

"Sweet."

"Hey! That's my word! And why were you in my office Grace?"

"Um... Playing my game. oh yeah! Grandpa George is on the phone; he wants to talk to you!"

"Okay then. We will continue this briefing later. SG-1 is on downtime the next week. Then off to DC you all go for the dinner with Hayes."

Mumbled replies came from the team.

"So how long are you here?" I asked Grandpa Jacob.

"I'll be here until the dinner. The next day I'm leaving to go back to the Tok'ra."

"Cool!"

Again, my phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller ID. "Fuck!"

"Watch your language, young lady!" my mom, grandfather and Daniel said at the same time.

"Grace."

_"Where the **Hell **are you!"_

"Why would you care?"

_"I care about you Grace, I heard on the news you'd gone missing. I was worried about you, baby."_

"Bullshit! Don't 'baby' me, you asshole! When someone dumps you, you stop calling them. If you don't stop calling me, and saying we are going out then I will kick your sorry ass, then a couple Generals in the Air Force would kick your ass, then I can call the President to come get some MORE guys to kick your ass."

_"You would never do that to me."_

"Why the hell wouldn't I? You seem to have forgotten that I am the daughter of two very powerful people, and I could, should and will kick your ass."

-Click-

"God I hate that man! He is a fuckin' bitch."

"Language!"

"I'm going home. No, I'm going to work out."

"Bye sweetheart!"

God I was pissed! So I go out with this guy for a couple nights. He's nice, but a little arrogant, cocky, and thinks I don't know my right from my left! So I cut it off with him. The past week and a half he called me like every day thinking we are still going out! God, I hate idiots!

When I got to the gym, I changed into shorts and a sports bra, and went out to hook up my iPod to the speakers and started to blare dance music. I quickly stretched out then started my work out.

I started with weights, then ran, then more weights. When I had finished with the weights, I changed the song to _Barbie Girl_ and started with the punching bag. I loved this new bag, the replaced one after my dad busted the other one, I was killing the bag and singing along with the words of one of my favorite songs.

"Do you always sing and fight at the same time?" Cam asked from the work bench.

I hadn't even noticed he was there!

"You scared me! How long have you been here? And yeah I guess so."

"Sorry, I got here when you started to kill the bag. What is this stuff anyway?"

Then _Barbie Girl_ finished and _Heaven_ came on.

"Well this is Dance, Techno with words. It really gets your blood going."

"Cool. I never heard of it; sounds like it's really good."

I just smiledHe smiled back at me, then turned to the weights I'd left on the bar. He lay down on the bench and sat up to do a set. I stepped behind the bar to spot.

He started to do a few but at five he had to stop, I took the bar from him and placed it back in its place. His face was red and he look really tired.

"How... much... was ...that?" He stammered out trying to get his breath back.

"Well you did five, and there's about 175 kilos last time I checked."

"Wow." Cam looked me over. "You can lift that?"

"Yup."

He got up and motioned for me to take his spot. I lay back and sat up to the set. "You going to spot for me or what?"

"Yeah, sorry." He took the spot I was in above the bar.

Then I started. I did a set of 20 then put the bar back in place. I hopped up and grabbed my drink. Cam was just staring at me.

"What?"

"You just did 20 of them, I could barely do 5!"

"Oh. Well, I am an Olympic athlete who's training, so yeah I would be stronger than you just cause I have to be this strong if I want to have any chance of getting my best times."

"Yeah, but... "

"Are you mad cause I'm a girl and I can bench more than you?"

"Yeah kinda," he said quietly, sitting down on the bench.

I smiled and walked over to him sat next to him and looked him in the eyes. "Look, I'm sorry it bothers you that I'm stronger than you are. I can train you to be as strong as I am, but does it bother you that my mom's smarter than you? Or Daniel can speak more languages than you? I was raised to believe there's nothing that can stop me. When my parents joined the program, Teal'c and Daniel kept me going; I learned how to fight from Teal'c and learn languages from Daniel. Now the fact that I'm number one in the world for some sport is not the end of my career. I am going to stay at the top until I can't go anymore, then I can fall back on the rest of my education. Write a book with my mom, help Daniel translate. Please, I'm most likely better than you at a lot of stuff' can you try to not let it bother you and accept me?"

"Of course." He looked me in the eyes and I could see truth in what he said.

Almost like we were one person we both leaned in and rested our foreheads together.

"Are you okay with this? I mean this thing we have...".

I didn't let him finish that thought - I leaned in an placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was light and quick. When we pulled back, I looked into his eyes and said, "Yes."

We kissed again with more passion this time.

"So."

"So."

"Do you want to have dinner and a movie for our date tonight?"

"Sure. Well, I should go take a shower, I must really smell."

I got up but was pulled back to face him again. "It's not that bad; what do you want to see?"

"Something I could be distracted from."

With a wink I walked out of his arms and went to the locker room to shower.

-------

Please review!


End file.
